


Лекарство от бессонницы

by extinctDinosaur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extinctDinosaur/pseuds/extinctDinosaur
Summary: Закрыв глаза, Широ видит лишь новый кошмар.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 1





	Лекарство от бессонницы

Широ не тот герой, каковым его считают. У него много недостатков, страхов, слабых мест, но вот мало кто о них знает. Из живых уже, возможно, и никто. Это личный секрет Широ, о котором никто не должен знать, потому что он должен быть "Героем", достойным Лидером, он должен оправдать ожидания команды, Аллуры, львов... Широ много чего должен сам для себя и ради этого забывает о своих проблемах, стараясь помочь команде. И у него это почти получается, но ему нужно позаботиться о себе. С такой, кажется, глупой мыслью Такаши идёт по пустому замку. Сейчас ночь, и все должны спать, видеть хорошие сны и отдыхать, чтобы завтра они смогли полететь на новую миссию. Но Широ не спит, он ходит и убеждает себя, что все давно в своих каютах. Не потому, что он хороший лидер и друг, а потому, что сам не может уснуть. Кошмары достают его сразу же, как он закрывает глаза, и тут ничего не поделать. 

Широ почти закончил обход, но на кухне находит Пидж. Спящую за ноутбуком Пидж. По лицу расплылась мягкая улыбка, а в глазах можно было бы прочитать ласковое: «Как всегда уснула за работой». Широ привык находить Пидж спящей в разных позах и местах, а если он не находит, то значит она работает в свой комнате. Ведь она не спит там, отмахиваясь тем, что не устала и у нее много работы, но потом засыпает на любой удобной поверхности. Так всегда, и Широ выучил это. 

— Ты опять много работала, — тихо прошептал Широ, продолжая стоять у стола, наблюдая за мирно спящей Пидж. Волосы находятся в полном бардаке, очки почти съехали с носа, рот чуть приоткрыт, а под лицом лежат руки, пальчики которых все ещё накрывают ноутбук. Никакой реакции не было минуты. Значит Пидж спит уже минимум час, а до этого работала день или два (Широ знает точно, сколько она не спит). В его голове есть отдельная таблица с информацией о Пидж. «Как определить сколько спит Пидж и сколько не спит», «Уровень злости», «Уровень занятости», «Признаки вранья» и все такое. Пожалуй, только о Пидж он так много знает. 

Закрыв ноутбук и убрав его в сторону, Такаши аккуратно поднял маленькое тело и взял на руки как «Принцессу». Он все ещё не мог привыкнуть к разнице в их размерах, и маленькая Пидж казалась столь хрупкой и маленькой, что страх сломать ее одним прикосновением всегда таился в сердце Широ. Нет, он не думает, что она слабая, наоборот прекрасно знает о её силе и отваге, но этот страх все равно таится в нем. 

Медленными шажками Такаши преодолевал расстояние от кухни до каюты, которая, конечно же, закрыта, но и тут Широ не потерялся. Пидж в сонном состоянии как-то сама сообщила ему пароль от двери, рассказывая, почему именно такой, а не простой набор символов. Помнит ли об этом Пидж? Нет. 

Пока черный паладин вводил код доступа на панель, со стороны Пидж появились движения, которые заставили застыть на месте. Прижавшись к чужой груди, Пидж продолжила спать, а Широ наконец-то открыл дверь и, переступая провода с прочим бардаком, подошёл к кровати, на которой тоже был бардак. Тяжело вздохнув, он, недолго думая, усадил девушку в углу кровати и принялся убираться. Вся одежда полетела в кучу, которая была в самом дальнем углу комнаты. Провода пришлось для начала распутать, а потом уже убрать к остальным. Всякие запчасти полетели во вторую кучу. Листки бумаги были аккуратно сложены и тоже перемешаны на пол.  
Когда кровать оказалась чистой и пригодной для сна, Такаши осторожно уложил Кэтти, сняв с нее очки. Работа была полностью выполнена, и паладин со спокойной душой мог отправится по своим делам.

— Шир-о-о... 

Он замер.

— Широ...

Кажется, он перестал дышать. 

— Куда ты?

Она не спит. 

— В свою каюту. 

— Врёшь...

— Нет.

В тишине было прекрасно слышно, как шуршит постельное бельё. 

— Врёшь, — более уверенно повторила девушка, ища свои очки.

— Тебе нужно поспать, Пи-

— Тебе тоже, — спокойным голосом перебила она Широ.

Повисла тишина и они оба не знают как долго она длилась. Пару секунд? Минут? Час? 

— Широ, ты не робот, чтобы держаться без сна так долго.

— Частично я робот, — с тихим, смущённым смешком ответил мужчина

— Широ, — голос Пидж был холодным, серьезном, и в голове Широ всплыла табличка.

— Тебе тоже нужен сон, Пидж. Ты спишь меньше меня.

— Я сплю столько, сколько нужно моему организму, ты же не высыпаешься.

— Пидж-

— Нет.

С этой фразой девушка слезла с кровати и двумя большими шагами достигала Широ, хватая его за протез и ведя за собой. Если бы Широ хотел, он бы остался стоять на месте, ведь он гораздо сильнее маленькой девочки, но все же позволил ей вести.

— Пидж...

— У меня есть снотворное, если тебе нужно.

— Пидж. 

— Я могу побыть с тобой, пока ты не уснешь.

— Пидж!

— Я найду тебе еды или молока, если нужно.

— ПИДЖ!

— Что?!

Не отпуская руки, зелёный паладин резко развернулся, серьезным взглядом вглядываясь в глаза черного паладина, ища ответы и в то же время пытаясь уговорить его перестать сопротивляться и позволить ей помочь. 

— Тебе не нужно-

— Широ, прекрати это, — лицо расслабилось, в голосе появились мягкие нотки и вслед за Пидж, Такаши тоже расслабился. 

— Тогда ты спишь со мной и не жалуешься, если я тебя зажму.

Вслед за фырком последовал тихий смех и девушка согнулась пополам, хихикая и чуть ли не сваливаясь на пол, но Широ держал её, не понимая ее смеха.

— Тогда ты не жалуйся, если я буду лежать на тебе.

Теперь была очередь Широ фыркать.

— Договорились?

— Ага.

*******

Впервые за долгое время Широ может с уверенностью говорить, что он полностью выспался, и ни один кошмар не трогал его всю ночь, однако есть одно небольшое "Но". Свои слова Пидж оправдала, и утром она лежала на его груди, обнимая как большого плюшевого медведя с самым довольным лицом, что Широ когда-либо видел в её исполнении. Жаловаться в такой ситуации он не собирался, наоборот хотел, чтобы этот момент не закончился, чтобы он просыпался каждый день с грузом на груди в виде Пидж.

Девушка проспала ещё пару минут после его пробуждения и, как только она начала ёрзать на месте, Такаши убрал руки с ее талии, прикрывая глаза.

— Доброе, Широ... 

— Доброе, Пидж

И вновь тишина, но не мучительная и долгая, а комфортная и правильная. Если бы им не нужно было вставать, то Широ бы не отказался ещё немного поспать. 

*******

Этим же вечером Пидж проследила за уходящими в одну каюту Лэнсом и Китом, а потом Ханком, Кораном и Аллурой. Все ушли спать, и Пидж могла спокойно продолжиться свои запланированные дела в виде расшифровки новых данных, но как только за поворотом показался Широ, ее мысли перевернулись с ног на голову, и теперь ее единственное дело - уложить Широ. Собрав уверенность в руки, девушка подошла к паладину со спины и невзначай начала говорить.

— Кит и Лэнс опять собираются смотреть алтеанский фильм всю ночь. 

— Где они их только находят? — устало спросит Широ, не скрывая улыбки. Он рад, что эти двое перестали вечно ругаться друг с другом.

— Я видела коллекцию Аллуры, думаю, им хватит ещё на пару месяцев, если не найдут новые.

— Если Кит опять уснет в тарелке с жижей, то придется прекратить их ночные просмотры. 

Пидж кивнула, замолчав на пару тиков.

— Все остальные уже спят.

— Ты не спишь.

— Как и ты.

Вновь недолгая, но неловкая тишина, за которую они дошли до зала с кроподами. 

— Знаешь, мы тоже можем посмотреть фильм, если ты не хочешь спать.

— Не хочу будить Аллуру.

— А кто говорил, что ее надо будить? 

— Ты? Как мы возьмём фильм?

— Широ, не будет таким глупым. У меня есть парочка, но я их так и не посмотрела.

— Звучит... Более заманчиво, чем гулять по замку всю ночь.

— Отлично! Тогда буду у тебя через пару добошей. 

Прежде чем Широ успел спросить «Почему у меня?», Пидж уже успела убежать, а ответ сам пришёл в голову. Ей понадобиться больше, чем пару добошей, чтобы навести порядок в своей комнате. 

*******

— Так что это такое? — в третий раз спрашивает Широ

— Ты смотрел «Пассажиры»?

— Да, но-

— Это что-то вроде этого, но они на пустой планете без короля.

— Звучит интересно.

— Должно быть интересно, не зря же я его пол дня пыталась получить! 

— Включай уже.

Широ улыбнулся и устроился поудобнее на кровати, поставив тарелку с чем-то похожим на печенье около себя. 

*******

Фильм был длиннее тех, что Широ привык смотреть, был скучнее того, что он ожидал, и, как итог, он не смог досмотреть его, задремав где-то после трёх часов фильма, а Пидж... А Пидж смогла досмотреть, а точнее дотерпеть до конца. Выключив весь свет в комнате, Пидж хотела бы отправиться по своим делам, но фильм в каком-то смысле усыпил и её. Сев поближе к Широ, она зевнула и прикрыла глаза, засыпая под теплым боком Такаши. Это уже не казалось ей чем-то смущающим как в первый раз. Тогда она не думала, что действительно переберется на грудь парня. 

*******

Несколько следующих ночей Пидж продолжала свой безупречный план: «Уложить Широ спать». Тот успел привыкнуть к вечерним встречам с девушкой и к её различным задумкам перед сном. В одной из таких задумок они месте читали книгу. Точнее читала ее Пидж, потому что Широ не понимал иероглифы, что было написаны на плотной, жёлтой бумаге. Воспользовавшись моментом, девушка решила научить Широ парочке слов, что чаще всего встречаются в книге и на корабле. Следующим утром Такаши удивил Аллуру тем, что смог прочитать целое промедление из трёх слов. Нужно было видеть лицо Принцессы, когда он неуверенно озвучил его. Пидж же чувствовала себя гордым учителем. 

План был бы полностью идеальным, если бы однажды ночью Широ не разбудил Пидж своим вскоком (Пидж вновь лежала на нём). Он был в холодном поту, и лицо было искривлено в немом испуге. 

«Кошмар», сразу же поняла Пидж, сползая с испуганного паладина и садясь рядом, накрывая его руку своей, аккуратно сжимая.

— Широ, — тихо и неуверенно прозвучало в тишине. 

Никакой реакции. Последний продолжал тяжело дышать и смотреть в темноту своей же комнаты. 

— _Такаши_.

Он вздрогнул и медленно повернул голову на звук. 

— Такаши, это кошмар, это все неправда, ты-

Пидж буквально сорвалась, начиная быстро бубнить, чтобы успокоить Широ, дать ему поддержку, _помочь_ справится ему с этим грузом, что свалился слишком неожиданно. Однако не успела она сказать половины того, что хотела, как ее заключили в крепкие объятия, давая почувствовать преимущество в силе. Пары тиков хватает, чтобы девушка оплела Такаши своими руками и ногами в объятиях, тихо продолжая шептать, что все хорошо.

И это помогает. Не сразу, но помогает. Они сидели так пару варг, пока оба вновь не заснули в своем коконе объятий.

*******

Нельзя сказать, что после этого кошмары перестали посещать Широ, но их стало меньше. Намного меньше, и даже если они приходили, Пидж была рядом, успокаивая своего лидера одним своим голосом и прикосновениями. 

В одном из кошмаров Широ вновь был в плену у Галра, ему вновь нужно было убивать на арене, у него вновь ничего не было. Он - чемпион. Он - лучший на арене, но он не любит эту часть своего прошлого больше всего, она заставляет его мучаться. Самое ужасное в этих кошмарах то, что его противники - Кит, или Лэнс, или Аллура, или Ханк, или ещё хуже Пидж. И в этот раз вновь была Пидж. Маленькая, беззащитная и напуганная девочка (Кажется, на пару лет младше, чем сейчас) с длинными волосами и уже поцарапанным лицом. Тело мужчины двигается самостоятельно, и, когда протез заносится для удара, он уже кричит, но в следующее мгновение и несколько следующих никакого движения не происходит. Рука замирает в воздухе, а девочка... Прижимается к нему, обнимая и не давая сделать шаг. 

— Это неправда. 

Широ моргает и понимает, что теперь он не на арене, а вновь в каюте, но не своей, а в каюте Пидж. 

— «Все ещё сон», — понимает Широ. 

Пидж теперь не была столь маленькой, и ее волосы были короткими и взъерошенными, но из своих объятий так и не выпускала. 

— Все хорошо. 

Широ вновь моргает и оказывается в черном льве, а рядом стоит Пидж, положив руку на его плечо и мягко улыбаясь, смотря куда-то вперед. 

— Я буду рядом. 

Широ просыпается и делает глубокий, рваный вдох, сразу же ощущая привычную тяжесть на груди и медленно передвигает руки на спину Пидж, что тихо сопит в него. 

— Опять кошмар? — сонно отзывается девушка. Уж очень чуткий у нее сон, на что Широ довольно фыркает.

— Не совсем.

— Что тебе снилось?

— Ты...

— Я частично кошмар?

— Ты вытащила меня из кошмара.

Девушка заинтересованно поднимает лицо, и Широ может увидеть отпечатки его майки на ее лице. 

— Значит я не кошмар?

— Ты не кошмар, — кивает паладин, поднимая уголки губ.

— М-м, я твой герой? — в голосе девушки можно слышать довольные нотки, что нравится Широ ещё больше. 

— Лучше, чем герой. 

— И кто же это?

— Не знаю, ты же у нас самая умная.

Пидж тихо смеётся и опускает голову обратно на грудь, довольно улыбаясь. 

Широ забывает о своих проблемах рядом с Пидж, или же они сами решаются - не важно, но Широ счастив, что знает _Кэтти_ , что она помогает ему каждую ночь, что его сердце трепещит рядом с ней. Он ни о чем не жалеет.


End file.
